Ciliegia
by mysticahime
Summary: AU/Ciliegia, jasa pembalasan dendam berdarah untuk melenyapkan orang yang kau benci. Sebagai imbalannya, kau harus melakukan 'sesuatu'…/Exchange fic for Kira Desuke/SUSPENSE WEEK FIC - closing/RnR?


**HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK!**

**Kali ini mysticahime™ datang dengan exchange fic from 'Over Protective' by Kira Desuke~ Nih, otouto! FIC GORE SASUSAKU! Wakakak XD Oh ya, fic ini sekaligus untuk perayaan Suspense Week yang diadakan sampai tanggal 20 November 2010~ Suspense Week itu apa sih? Oke, biar akuuu yang jelaskan~ #pose**

**Suspense Week [gubahan dari Suspense Day] adalah satu minggu penuh posting gore fic. Dimulai tanggal 13 November 2010 dan diakhiri tanggal 20 November 2010. Suspense Week untuk pertama kalinya diadakan di Indonesia oleh seorang author maniak gore—jangan tanya siapa namanya. Nah, ENJOY THIS FIC!**

**Warning: slight lime/lemon [? idk] at 1st scene [special request from Uchiha Nii-chan], hard gore, bloody scenes, insane descript, semi-rude words, Sakura POV**

Wajah pucat itu tersenyum—kedua sudut bibir tipisnya terangkat begitu tinggi sehingga kedua mata kuarsanya semakin menyipit. Aku hanya bisa menatap pantulan diriku melalui kedua iris keemasan itu—gadis berkulit pucat dengan rambut merah muda yang setengah terbaring dengan tubuh tanpa busana. Tatapan matanya ngeri, terutama setelah melihat gestur bernafsu dari sang empunya mata.

Tangan-tangan itu mulai menjamahku, bibirnya melumat bibirku perlahan-lahan, kemudian semakin intens. Semakin bernafsu. Lidahnya mengajak lidahku bertarung. Lincah. Cepat. Dan membuatku terengah-engah. Dalam sekejap saja aku terseret ke dalam permainannya. Ia beralih ke bagian bawah—leherku. Setiap inci kulit leherku habis dilahapnya. Tak ada sesentimeterpun bagian leherku yang tidak dibubuhinya dengan _kissmark_.

"Rrrgghhh... hen-hentikaaannhh...!" Aku berusaha berontak, namun tubuhku tampak sebaliknya—menyukai sentuhan yang ia berikan. Kini ia berpindah tempat ke dadaku. Sebelah tangannya meremas bukitku yang di sebelah kiri, sedangkan bibirnya asyik melumat yang sebelah kanan. Ia memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di bagian putingku, membuatku mengerang.

**Tidak! Mengapa kau tidak melawannya, Sakura?**

Aku memejamkan mata—mendengar hatiku menjerit-jerit, menolak segala jenis rangsangan yang ia berikan padaku.

**Aku bukan pelacur!**

Ia mulai memasukkan jarinya ke bagian intimku, memutar-mutarkan jarinya di sana. Aku mengerang sekali lagi, masih berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tubuhku sudah tak mau mengikuti kemauanku lagi.

"Nggghhhh..."

Kubuka mata. Pria di hadapanku telah telanjang bulat. Perangkatnya mengacung tegak di sela-sela pahanya. Apakah ia...?

"Kau akan menikmatinya, Sakura..."

**TIDAK!**

Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, seolah sesuatu memasuki tubuhku secara paksa. Rasa sakit itu dilanjutkan oleh remasan yang luar biasa pada bagian dadaku, disusul oleh kecupan-kecupan penuh hasrat di leher.

Aku kalah.

Kupejamkan mataku. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kedua sudut-sudutnya.

**Aku membencimu, Orochimaru...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cilieg****ia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halte bus**

Menunggu itu memuakkan. Terutama bila menunggu di sebuah halte bus yang tidak bisa dibilang ramai dan tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Mengapa aku bilang begitu? Tempat itu tidaklah cukup ramai untuk membiarkan dirimu terasingkan—masih ada beberapa orang yang dengan leluasa memerhatikan tingkah lakumu. Dan tidak terlalu sepi karena kau masih bisa mendengar hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota.

Aku benci menunggu. Menunggu itu membosankan—sangat membosankan menunggu kematian menjemputku. Ahhh, entah kapan sesuatu yang bertitel _maut_ itu akan membawaku ke alam baka. Aku sudah cukup bosan hidup di dunia manusia yang dangkal ini.

Mereka bilang aku seorang _perempuan_. Ya. Dan apakah yang berada dalam dunia seorang perempuan berusia dua puluh pada umumnya? Pendidikan. Pria. Uang. Sahabat. Itukah?

Pendidikan itu mudah. Hanya tiga tahun aku duduk di bangku perguruan tinggi.

Pria? Semua pria itu brengsek.

Uang? _What money can buy? A house not home. A watch but not time. A sex but not love..._

Aku meneguk ludah. Bulu kudukku merinding dalam sekejap. Mengapa aku dengan bodohnya mengingat _quotes _itu? Bukankah sejak kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku menjadi...?

Kesepuluh jemariku mulai menjambak helai-helai rambut _pale pink_-ku. Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa...?

Pria itu brengsek. Uang itu dosa.

Aaaarrrggghhh...!

Kurasakan berpasang-pasang mata mulai menatapku, mungkin merasa bingung akan tingkahku yang seperti orang gila.

_Yeah_. Menunggu itu **menyebalkan**.

**.**

**Selamat datang di Ciliegia**

**Jasa pembalasan dendam yang dipenuhi darah**

**.**

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Sepi. Tak ada seorangpun di sana. Yang ada hanyalah jalanan yang tertutup oleh lapisan salju putih dan lembut. Aku sendirian.

Kepingan-kepingan salju yang rontok dari langit melayang-layang dengan anggun, mewarnai dunia dengan warna pucat—menghapus jejak-jejak kakiku yang semula tercetak dengan asal di atas jalan. Udara dingin mulai menyengat kulitku yang hanya tertutupi selembar jaket. Kedua telapak tanganku saling bergesekan—berusaha mengumpulkan kehangatan yang tersisa. Dingin sekali. Kurasa aku harus cepat pulang.

Kembali aku menoleh ke belakang.

Rasanya tadi ada seseorang yang mengikutiku—aku berbalik ke depan. Sekilas aku melihat sosok dengan jaket dan topi biru yang menuju arah yang sama denganku. Atau cuma perasaanku sa—

"Siapa yang kaucari di belakangmu, Nona?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA...!" Aku spontan menjerit karena sosok yang kucari tadi kini berdiri di hadapanku.

Orang—pria—bertopi dan berjaket biru yang tadi berada di belakangku kini berada tepat di depanku. Wajahnya yang—ehm—tampan itu hanya berada beberapa sentimeter di hadapan wajahku. Ia lebih tinggi kurang-lebih dua puluh sentimeter dariku. Bola matanya sewarna obsidian, dan ia menyeringai mengejek.

"Hn. Ekspresi wajahmu konyol sekali."

Hilang sudah semua kekagumanku padanya, kemudian berganti menjadi perasaan curiga ketika benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia adalah laki-laki. Ya, aku memiliki traumatik mendalam pada laki-laki semenjak seorang pria dengan paksa merebut kehormatanku.

"Hn. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kau takut pada laki-laki."

Bola mataku melebar dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang semakin curiga. "Kau... menduganya? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku."

Ia tertawa, tawa datar yang berkesan mengejek—walaupun sebenarnya mungkin ia memang tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekku. Sepasang mataku langsung menatapnya dengan awas. Mungkinkah ia mencoba membuatku lengah, kemudian...?

**Tidak!** batinku menjerit.

Sakura, sadarlah. Meskipun rambutnya sama-sama berwarna hitam dan berkulit pucat, namun pria di hadapanku ini bukanlah pria yang sama dengan si brengsek yang... merebut kesucianku. Pria ini... orang asing _yang kebetulan menyapamu_. —atau mengikutimu? Entahlah...

"Hei." Sesuatu menyentuh lengan kananku, membuatku tersentak dan secara tak sadar merenggut lenganku dan menempelkannya ke tubuh. Aku mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata onyx tengah menatapku dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Ugh. Rasanya phobia-ku pada kaum adam semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Go-gomen ne_..." Aku kembali menunduk. Kumain-mainkan kancing _sweater_ di bagian paling bawah dengan kedua tanganku. "Oh ya," aku tersadar akan sesuatu, "siapa namamu?"

Seringai lebar terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Terdapat sebentuk kartu nama di sana. Tertulis dalam huruf katakana dan hiragana. Namanya sedikit aneh. "U—"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Jasa pembalasan dendam terhadap orang yang kau inginkan untuk lenyap dari dunia ini." Kedua mataku melebar mendengar kata-katanya. Pem-pembalasan dendam?

"Mengapa kau menawarkan hal ini kepadaku?" tanyaku dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Hei, kau bukan manusia biasa, kan?"

Ia tersenyum. "Kulihat kau sangat membenci dunia ini. Kebencian seseorang terhadap dunia tidak mungkin tanpa alasan. Dan kurasa, sesuatu—_seseorang_—yang menjadi pokok kebencianmu pada dunia adalah orang yang mengakibatkanmu menjadi seorang _androphobia_, benar kan?"

Bibirku bergetar beberapa saat sebelum menyuarakan tawa sinis. "H-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa bicara sebanyak itu."

Sepasang mata onyx itu tampak berkilat dengan sorot tersinggung, membuatku langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Ah." Aku memiringkan kepala. Menatapnya dengan seksama. "Jadi kau menawariku untuk membalas dendam pada orang yang membuatku seperti ini? Ah. Ya. Apa ada imbalan yang harus kuberikan padamu?"

Bibir tipis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Hanya penandatanganan sebuah kontrak." Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Selamat menggunakan jasa pembalasan dendam yang berdarah."

**.**

**Selamat datang di Ciliegia**

**Jasa pembalasan dendam yang dipenuhi darah**

**.**

Sesosok tubuh tampak sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di beranda rumahnya yang tertata apik dengan kursi-kursi dari anyaman rotan halus dan meja kaca bernuansa etnik. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang tampak sedikit berkibar terkena hembusan angin malam.

Rimbunnya semak belukar sama sekali tidak mempersulitku untuk menangkap siluet tubuhnya—pria brengsek yang telah menodaiku. Tanpa sadar, tangan kananku telah mengepal sedemikian keras dan meremas ranting-ranting di balik semak-semak rimbun yang menaungiku hingga tanganku berdarah.

"Hn."

Telingaku menangkap gumaman pelan dari arah belakang. Ah. Aku sampai lupa bahwa kedatanganku ke sini tidaklah seorang diri. Aku ditemani oleh seorang _pria_. _Jasa pembalasan dendam berdarah_.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan kening berkerut. Sejurus kemudian aku menatap tangan kananku—di mana terdapat alur-alur darah yang terpola acak mengalir di sana. "Oh. Maaf."

Kembali aku memandang ke depan—menatap sosok menjijikan yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir di tanganku.

"Apa aku harus memulai sekarang?" tanyaku dengan nada bingung. Jujur saja, aku masih belum mengerti 'balas dendam' seperti apa yang memerlukan jasa pembantu seperti ini.

"Hn." Ia mengangguk. "Dan kau akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi."

_Pertanyaan?_ Keningku semakin berkerut. Kuikuti langkah-langkahnya keluar dari balik semak-semak, menuju beranda rumah di tengah-tengah singgasana bulan purnama itu. _Sejak kapan aku bertanya?_

Pria itu—Orochimaru—tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedatanganku ke sana. Seringainya mengingatkanku pada saat-saat sebelum ia mulai menodaiku. Seringaian yang membuatku jijik. Kurasakan sekujur tubuhku mulai gemetar, entah karena apa. Namun, dalam hatiku tersirat rasa untuk membuat lelaki paruh baya itu menyesal karena pernah membuatku merasa trauma pada lelaki.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan yang lembut—kelewat lembut untuk seorang bajingan. "Sungguh tak disangka bahwa setelah lewat nyaris satu tahun, kau kembali mencariku. Hn. Ada apa? Apa kau ingin melakukannya bersama denganku lagi?"

Aku mengernyit jijik dan meludah di hadapannya—sungguh, aku sangat berharap bisa merobek wajahnya saat ini juga. Lewat sudut mataku, aku menangkap gerakan bibir Sasuke yang menyeringai.

Bola mata topaz itu beralih, menatap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dalam kebekuan di belakangku. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, tampak tertarik. "Ah. Rupanya kau membawa seorang teman, Sakura-chan. Siapakah dia? Pacarmu? Tunanganmu? Atau suamimu?" Ia terkekeh sendiri setelah mengucapkan rentetan kalimat-kalimat itu. "Apa kita bertiga akan melakukan _threesome_? Kupikir, itu akan sungguh me—"

**BRUK!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Orochimaru telah terbanting ke belakang hingga beradu dengan permukaan tembok. Mataku membelalak. Tubuh Orochimaru mengapa bisa...?

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pria berambut emo hitam itu masih berdiri dengan sikap tubuh yang sama—tegak dengan kedua lengan terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya berubah—kaku dan dingin. Kedua mata obsidiannya tampak sangat fokus pada tubuh Orochimaru. A-apa yang ia lakukan?

Tubuh Orochimaru melayang menjauhi permukaan lantai.

"A-ada apa ini...?" Orochimaru yang masih tampak kaget karena kejadian barusan menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke udara, berharap bahwa tindakannya dapat mengembalikannya ke permukaan tanah.

Tatapan Sasuke menajam.

**PRAAAANGGGG...!**

Tubuh Orochimaru kini menembus lapisan-lapisan silikat tembus pandang, menciptakan jutaan kepingan kristal tipis yang disertai percikan darah yang menyembur keluar dari punggungnya.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH...!" Jeritan menyayat hati keluar dari tenggorokan Orochimaru.

**Bruk!**

Tubuh itu terjatuh di dalam rumah dengan bunyi keras. Erangan kesakitan muncul dari dalam ruangan. Sekali lagi aku melirik Sasuke.

"Sekarang jatahmu." Ia menatapku tanpa emosi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pikirkanlah..."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke balik bilah-bilah lempengan pintu kayu.

**.**

**Selamat datang di Ciliegia**

**Jasa pembalasan dendam yang dipenuhi darah**

**.**

Kini pisau tergenggam di tangan kananku. Berkilat indah. Siap untuk melakukan 'tugas'nya—menemaniku bersenang-senang malam ini. Bersenang-senang? Hei, bukankah memusnahkan orang yang kaubenci adalah suatu kenikmatan surgawi?

Sosok tubuh yang bergelimangan darah segar di hadapanku tampak tak berdaya—hal yang membuatku semakin bersemangat. Hei, bukankah saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membalas dendam? _Yeah_, kepada orang yang telah menodaiku.

Kedua kakiku melangkah mendekati tubuhnya, kemudian aku berjongkok—merendahkan tubuhku agar dengan mudah dapat menatap sepasang topaz itu.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang. Dapat kulihat bahwa kedua pupilnya mengecil. Ia ketakutan. Huh, baguslah.

Lututku kembali lurus—berdiri. Kutatap dirinya dengan sorot yang sarat dengan kebencian. Seandainya tatapan dapat mmbunuh, sudah kubunuh ia berulang kali dengan menggunakan tatapanku.

Aku mengangkat kaki kananku.

**KRAK!**

Kini sol sepatuku telah bersarang di kaki kirinya, lalu aku menggerak-gerakkannya dengan gerakan menghancurkan. Dapat kudengarkan bahwa tulang-tulang yang berada di bawah sama remuk dan patah.

"Aaaaaaaaaaakkkkhhhh...!" Jeritan Orochimaru membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk menyakitinya.

Semakin erat kugenggam pisau yang sedari tadi berada di kepalan tanganku. Perlahan-lahan, kudekatkan ujung tajamnya ke leher pucat itu, kemudian mulai menggambar garis-garis lengkung dan lurus—membentuk sebuah pola berdarah yang membuatnya berteriak.

"Uaaaaaaaagggghhhhh...!"

**CRAK!**

Sekali, aku mengayunkan pisauku. Tidak cukup keras, namun cukup untuk membuat sebuah ceruk kecil yang dialiri akuatik merah gelap berbau garam dan karat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Ia meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sekujur tubuhnya yang tertancapi pecahan-pecahan beling menghalangi niatnya. Malahan, serpihan-serpihan silikat itu menancap semakin dalam ke dama dagingnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam menit-menit ini, aku mundur ke belakang untuk mengamatinya. Ada sesuatu yang kurang...

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar jelas selama aku mengelilingi rumah itu, diiringi nafas terengah-engah Orochimaru. Di mana letak dapur? Beberapa detik kemudian, aku menemukan yang dibanjiri perabot kuliner itu, tak jauh dari ruangan tempat aku menyiksa Orochimaru.

Kusambar beberapa keperluan yang kuperlukan untuk penyiksaan babak selanjutnya—seperangkat pisau perak.

Ketika aku kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya, tubuh Orochimaru telah beringsut sekitar lima belas sentimeter dari posisi sebelumnya. _Keras kepala sekali ia_. Aku mengamati ceceran darah di lantai. Likuid merah itu kini telah menggenang cukup luas, mungkin satu perenam permukaan lantai telah tertutupi oleh cairan berwarna marun itu.

"Hei."

Pria berkulit pucat itu menoleh ketika mendengar suaraku. Mata topaz-nya membelalak, seolah kehadiranku membawa horor tersendiri baginya. Oh. Bukan aku yang membawa horor, tapi _garpuku_. _Yeah_, ia tahu saja bahwa garpu-garpu ini akan menyakiti dirinya.

"Untuk mata yang telah melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kau lihat." Tanpa basa-basi, aku menancapkan salah satu dari garpu itu ke matanya.

**JLEB!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Ia berteriak bersamaan dengan saatku menarik keluar bola mata kanannya.

Aku menyeringai.

"Untuk tangan-tangan yang telah menodaiku."

**JLEB!**

"Uwaaaaaaaaaakkkkhhh...!" Ia berteriak kesakitan saat dua buah garpu menancap dengan tegak di atas kedua tangannya.

"Untuk perangkat yang telah merusak hidupku."

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

"Aaaaakhhhh...! UGH! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH...!" Berkali-kali Orochimaru menjerit kesakitan saat aku menancapkan banyak pisau di kejantanannya dengan geram. Semakin ia berteriak, semakin aku memperdalam tusukanku.

Nafas Orochimaru terengah-engah.

"Untuk lidah yang telah menjilat semua hal yang bukan haknya untuk dijilat."

**JLEB!**

"U-UHK! Akh! Ughhh...!" Ia kesulitan berteriak lagi karena lidahnya sedang kumainkan dengan sebuah garpu perak mengilap yang mulai terkotori oleh saliva dan darahnya. Berkali-kali kupaksa lidahnya keluar dari area mulut, kemudian aku menusuk-nusuk indera pengecap itu hingga bentuknya sudah mirip dengan daging cincang yang biasa dijual di supermarket.

Bosan, aku beralih ke bagian lain.

"Untuk tubuh yang pernah menindih tubuhku."

**JLEB!**

"UHK!" Ia terbatuk menyemburkan darah saat aku menusuk bagian toraksnya dengan ujung-ujung garpu perak yang lancip. Berkali-kali kutusuk lapisan daging itu dengan garpu hingga ujung-ujung logam itu bersentuhan dengan lempeng-lempeng keras. Penasaran, aku mencungkil-cungkil lapisan daging itu hingga terkoyak.

Likuid merah setengah kental itu mulai mengalir lagi.

Aku menyeringai dengan sinis, menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk berteriak. Selain fakta bahwa lidahnya telah berubah menjadi seonggok daging cincang, ia juga sudah tersedak terlalu banyak darah. Kenyataan bahwa kehilangan banyak darah dapat menyebabkan manusia menjadi lemas telah terbukti.

Banyak sekali serpihan-serpihan daging yang mulai berceceran di lantai, bercampur dengan percikan darah. Lemak. Ligamen. Otot. Persendian. Aku mengoyak-koyak lapisan penuh serabut merah itu dengan ganas, sementara Orochimaru sudah tak berdaya. Nafasnya tinggal satu-satu, dan mulai terputus-putus.

Aku mulai mencungkili tulang-tulang rusuk yang mulai tampak di balik gumpalan daging. Putih. Melengkung. Dan membuatku ingin menghancurkannya hingga kepingan-kepingan terakhir...

"Hentikan."

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Uchiha Sasuke telah berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangku. Wajahnya tanpa emosi. Kedua mata onyx-nya kelam dan tampak menyedotku ke dalam dimensi tak berdasar. Sekujur tubuhku langsung terasa lemas—selemas tubuh hancur Orochimaru. Sedetik kemudian, tatapannya beralih ke tubuh Orochimaru.

"Ini yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan dingin. 

"Ya." Bagai orang yang telah dicuci otak, aku menjawab.

"Apa kau sudah puas?"

"Ya."

"Apakah dendammu telah terbalaskan?"

"..." Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "... Ya."

Sudut-sudut bibir tipis Sasuke tertarik ke belakang, membantuk senyuman tipis yang berkesan sinis. Mata onyx-nya semakin menyipit saat menatap tubuh sekarat berkulit pucat yang dipenuhi garpu-garpu yang berdiri tegak itu.

Seketika tubuh Orochimaru terangkat ke udara dan kembali terbentur-bentur ke dinding.

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

Arah benturan-benturan itu acak. Seperti diagonal ruang yang tak sempurna. Setiap bunyi tumbukan keras, terdengar suara derakan yang keras. Suara tulang-tulang yang remuk dan patah.

**BRAK!**

Tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk itu pada akhirnya dihempaskan ke permukaan lantai dengan keras hingga sudah dapat dipastikan sang empunya tubuh tidak bernyawa lagi. Tubuh itu kini bagaikan gumpalan daging yang kosong. Tanpa rangka kokoh tulang belulang yang menjaganya agar tetap tegak. Tanpa otot yang menciptakan pergerakan. Tanpa darah yang menjadi sumber kehidupan.

"Se-sele-sai..." Pandangan mataku mulai kabur saat mengucapkan kata tersebut, suaraku terpatah-patah.

Kurasakan Sasuke membungkuk di atas tubuhku, menahan diriku yang mulai tumbang searah gaya gravitasi bumi.

"Semuanya sudah selesai." Kemudian semuanya terasa gelap.

**.**

"**Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Apakah kau punya kemampuan supernatural?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Apakah kau mengendalikan benda-benda dengan tatapan matamu?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Apakah kau seorang anak indigo?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Apakah kau menggunakan kemampuanmu itu untuk membunuh? Menciptakan Ciliegia?"**

"**... Hn."**

"**Apakah arti 'Ciliegia'?"**

"**..."**

"**Katakan kepadaku."**

"**Ciliegia... berarti cherry."**

**.**

**PEMBUNUHAN BRUTAL DI PONDOK TENGAH HUTAN  
POLISI MASIH USUT PARA TERSANGKA**

**Asahi—**Sesosok tubuh yang hancur ditemukan di sebuah rumah di tengah hutan. Mayat itu diperkirakan telah tewas empat hari yang lalu, tubuhnya telah kaku dan sangat dingin. Keadaan mayat saat ditemukan sangat mengerikan. Terdapat sejumlah garpu menancap pada banyak bagian di tubuhnya, paling banyak berada di bagian bawah selangkangan. Mata kanannya terlepas dari rongganya, dan ditemukan bermeter-meter dari posisi mayat dengan keadaan hancur dan ditancapi garpu perak. Total luka tusukan garpu yang berada pada tubuh mayat berdasarkan hasil autopsi adalah sembilan belas buah.

Mayat tersebut diidentifikasikan sebagai Orochimaru—pria berusia 54 tahun yang mengelola usaha di dunia hiburan. Pria itu diyakini telah memiliki sejarah kriminal yang cukup panjang berdasarkan rekap di catatan kepolisian pusat, di antaranya dalah sejumlah kasus pelacuran dan pemerkosaan kepada gadis-gadis remaja.

Hingga berita ini diturunkan, polisi masih berusaha mengusut siapa-siapa saja yang terlibat dalam kasus pembantaian sadis seperti ini.

**.**

**Selamat datang di Ciliegia**

**Jasa pembalasan dendam yang dipenuhi darah**

**.**

"... ra..."

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

Kelopak mataku menggeletar, suara sayup-sayup yang kudengar kini semakin jelas tertangkap oleh kedua telingaku. Perlahan-lahan kubuka kedua mataku, membiarkan kedua pupilku dengan bebas menyerap cahaya putih matahari sebanyak-banyaknya setelah sekian lama terperangkap di balik kelopak mata.

Sosok yang berdiri di sisi tempatku berbaring benar-benar membuatku terlonjak.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah." Aku menggerakkan kepalaku sedikit. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku sudah menggunakan jasa pembalasan dendam berdarahmu?"

Sebelah sisi bibir tipisnya terangkat, menciptakan lengkungan senyum mengejek. "Apa kau lupa? Kau berhutang padaku?"

Kedua alisku berkernyit. "Jasa itu memerlukan _uang_? Oh, baiklah. Sebutkan nomor rekeningmu, dan aku akan segera mengirim sejumlah uang ke dalamnya setelah aku bisa bergerak."

"Aku tidak perlu uang."

"Lalu?" Ia mulai membuatku bingung.

"Saat kau menggunakan jasa pembalasan dendam berdarah Ciliegia, maka kau mengikat sebuah kontrak."

"Kon... trak?" Rasanya semua hal ini semakin tidak masuk akal.

Pertama, Sasuke adalah seorang dengan kemampuan supernatural yang dapat mengendalikan benda dengan tatapan matanya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Orochimaru ke segala arah dengan matanya. Kedua, ia membuatku lemas dengan tatapan mata onyx-nya. Ketiga, Ciliegia, jasa pembalasan dendam berdarah. Keempat, penggunaan jasa Ciliegia memerlukan 'kontrak'.

"Hn." Ia mengangguk. "Ciliegia adalah jasa yang memudahkanmu untuk membalas dendam kepada orang yang kau benci, membuatnya menghilang dari dunia ini dengan tanganmu sendiri—suatu hal yang tidak akan kau lakukan tanpa bantuanku."

"..."

"Lihat ini." Sasuke menyentuh lenganku yang tidak tertutup lengan baju. Aku diam saja mengamatinya. "Kau sudah tidak mengidap _androphobia_. Kalaupun masih, sudah tidak separah dulu."

"..."

"Ciliegia berhasil. Jadi, apakah kau mau memberikan bayaran dengan menyetujjui kontrak?"

"Kontrak apa?" Susah payah aku bertanya. Sedari tadi, kata-kata itu membuatku bingung.

"Kontrak menjadi media Ciliegia. Menawarkan jasa balas dendam berdarah."

"..." Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap kedua mata sewarna batu obsidian itu. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Selama kau belum mati."

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, memejamkan mataku lagi. "Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat."

**.**

**Selamat datang di Ciliegia**

**Jasa pembalasan dendam yang dipenuhi darah**

**Saya, Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**A/N: Yaaakk~ fic abal sebagai exchange buat Kira Desuke selesaaaaiii~ XD cliff ending yang aneh =w= tapi, ya sudahlah~**

**Otouto, NIH. Rasakan keabalanku nge-gore! udah kubilang, untuk urusan yang satu ini, kau lebih jago ==a Oh ya, kau belum RnR Fuksi Poika dan La Noir Violon ya? *nagih***

**Publish-nya fic ini bersamaan dengan closing dari SUSPENSE WEEK! Yeah, seminggu penuh suspense ini telah berakhir dengan publish-nya beberapa fic. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah berpartisipasi:**

**Kira Desuke / Queliet Kuro Shiroyama / NatsumiIzu / Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Masih sedikit, namun lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali XD terima kasih yaaa~ Semoga tahun depan masih mau berpartisipasi lagi~**

**HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK!**

**Sign,**

**mysticahime**

**.**

**p.s: subscribe SSS_S Cube [community]**

**p.p.s: follow twitter goretweets untuk penggemar gore**

**p.p.p.s: follow para admin goretweets: mysticahime, desukekun, bokuwakuroneko**


End file.
